Tim McGraw
|image = Tim McGraw.png|album = Taylor Swift|released = October 19, 2006|recorded = 2006|genre = Country|length = 3:54|label = Big Machine Records|writer = Taylor Swift Liz Rose|producer = Nathan Chapman|previous name = -|current name = Tim McGraw|next link = Picture to Burn|next name = Picture to Burn|previous single name = -|current single = Tim McGraw.png|current single name = Tim McGraw|current single year = 2006|next single = Teardrops on My Guitar.png|next single link = Teardrops on My Guitar|next single name = Teardrops on My Guitar|next single year = 2006}}Tim McGraw is the debut single and first ever published song recorded by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift. The song was written by Swift and Liz Rose, and produced by Nathan Chapman. It was released on June 19, 2006 by Big Machine Records as Swift's debut single and the lead single from Swift's eponymous debut album. Swift wrote "Tim McGraw" during her freshman year of high school, knowing that she and her senior boyfriend, Drew Dunlap, would break up at the end of the year when he left for college. The song was written about all the different things that would remind Dunlap of Swift and their time spent together, once he departed. "Tim McGraw" is musical interconnection of traditional and modern country music. Lyrically, the track lists items in order to associate a past relationship, one of them being country artist Tim McGraw's music. The song was received with critical praise from music critics who complimented Swift's vocal delivery. Some critics described it as tender, while others admired its professionalism. "Tim McGraw" performed well commercially. The track spent numbers of weeks upon both the Billboard Hot 100 and Hot Country Songs in the United States. It peaked at number 40 on the former and number six on the latter. The single was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) and has sold more than one million copies since its release. The accompanying music video for "Tim McGraw", directed by Trey Fanjoy, comprises flashbacks by Swift's love interest, among cut scenes that feature Swift writhing on a lake bed. "Tim McGraw" was promoted by Swift on a radio tour and performances in numerous venues. Swift performed it while serving as opening act for various country artists' concert tours. She also performed it as part of her first headlining concert tour, the Fearless Tour (2009–10). Chart performance On the week ending September 23, 2006, "Tim McGraw" debuted at number eighty-six on the Billboard Hot 100. After seventeen weeks of ascending and descending the chart, on the week ending January 13, 2007, the song reached its peak at number forty on the Billboard Hot 100, where it maintained for two consecutive weeks. On the week ending February 3, 2007, the song spent its last week on the Billboard Hot 100 at number forty-three, after a total of twenty weeks on the chart. The single was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America for the shipment of over 1,000,000 copies. As of November 2014, "Tim McGraw" has sold 1.5 million copies in the United States. Prior to charting on the United States' main chart, "Tim McGraw" charted on Billboard Hot Country Songs. On the week ending July 1, 2006, "Tim McGraw" debuted at number sixty on the Billboard Hot Country Songs. After spending twenty-five weeks upon Billboard Hot Country Songs, the song reached the top ten with its new peak of number ten on the week ending December 16, 2006. In the proceeding six weeks, the song managed remained on the top ten until finding its peak at number six on the week ending January 27, 2007. "Tim McGraw" spent a total of thirty-five weeks upon the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart. Lyrics Track US CD single 1. "Tim McGraw" – 3:54 2. "Tim McGraw" (radio edit) – 3:41 3. "Tim McGraw" (instrumental) – 3:54 4. "Tim McGraw" (enhanced video) – 4:02 Chart positions Weekly Charts Year-end charts Certifications